tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Book
There are currently a total of 30 species of animals in Tiny Farm, with the exceptions of special animals and event animals. Each of these species comes in a variety of 3 colors. An incomplete list of all animals, including unique ones, is pictured at the bottom of the page. (Picture credit goes to Ursuskuma, thanks out!) What are they for? *'Collect them!' They make your farm more lively and are collectible! Collecting all the animals in the game is one of the deepest challenges. *'Master them!' Animals can be "Mastered" through feeding and giving them Love. Each color of animal in each species has a Mastery Level of up to 5, and you gain rewards for each Mastery Level they gain. *'Grow them!' All animals have a feeding time, which varies between each animal. When an animal is fed, you gain Experience and Gold. In addition, they will also grow from babies into adults between level 1-3. Animals have a maximum level of 100. (Previously was 101) *'Breed them!' Animals can be bred together to make new animals! At level 1, animals are babies and cannot breed, but at level 2 they are considered young adults and are able to breed for the rest of their lives. 'Farm Animal Certificates' Farm Animal certificates allow you to gain one more animal slot for placing extra animals on your farm. They can be purchased from the Shop, but they have the following restrictions: *There is a level requirement for purchasing certain amounts of Animal Certificates. *Each Animal Certificate raises in cost after each purchase. *13 Animal Certificates may also be purchase with Bells. These purchases are not restricted by level and do not raise the gold cost of the Animal Certificates that are purchased with gold. 'Normal Animals' All animals in this section can either be purchased from the Animal Shop, purchased from the Ranger's Cabin, or obtained from non-event quests. All Normal Animals give Mastery Level rewards as shown on the table below: A few things to note about purchasing animals: *The Ranger's Cabin generally allows you to purchase all tier 1 animals in this section for half the price of the Animal Shop. *Ranger will only charge gold to get tier 1 animals that normally cost bells. *You can use your collection page to purchase animals you already have found at a discount compared to the Animal Shop. *Tier 3 + animals cost bells to repurchase *Animals that cost bells in the shop will still cost bells and not have a discount. *Animals that cannot be found in the Shop will also cost bells. Something to know about finding new animals: You can usually get the next color of the animal by breeding two of the previous colors together. Different species have different chances of this, however. More info on this in the breeding page. 'Sheep' Cost: 500, Level 1 required. Ranger Info: 250 / takes 50 minutes 'Chicken' Cost: 300, Level 3 required. Ranger Info: 150 / takes 30 minutes * Talking chicken is theoretically the fastest gold-earning animal in the game if always fed on time. 'Pig' Cost: 1,500, Level 4 required Ranger Info: 750 / takes 2.5 Hours 'Dairy Cow' Cost: 2,750, Level 6 required. Ranger Info: 1375 / takes 4.5 Hours 'Bighorn Sheep' Cost: 15, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Sheep. Ranger Info: 2,250 / takes 7.5 Hours 'Spotted Pig' Cost: 4,500, Level 8 required Ranger Info: 2,250 / takes 7.5 Hours 'Leghorn' Cost: 6,500, Level 10 required Ranger Info: 3,250 / takes 11 Hours 'Cow' Cost: 9,500, Level 12 required Ranger Info: 4,750 / takes 16 Hours 'Horse' Cost: 11,250, Level 14 required Ranger Info: 5,625 / takes 18.75 Hours 'Hampshire' Cost: 50, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Spotted Pigs. Ranger Info: 7,500 / takes 25 Hours 'Highlander' Cost: 14,750, Level 16 required Ranger Info: 7375 / takes 24.5 Hours 'Long-Tailed Rooster' Cost: 65, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Leghorn Chickens. Ranger Info: 9750 / takes 32.5 Hours 'Bearded Pig' Cost: 17,000, Level 18 required. Ranger Info: 8,500 / takes 28 Hours 'Zebra' Cost: 21,500, Level 20 required Ranger Info: 10750 / takes 36 Hours 'Boar' Not in Animal Shop. Can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 4,000 / takes 1.5 Hours 'Unicorn' Not in Animal Shop. Can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 120,000 / takes 40hrs 'Rabbit' Cost: 9,500, Level 13 required Ranger Info: 4,750 / takes 15 Hours 50 minutes 'Spotted Rabbit' Cost: 25,000, Level 22 required Ranger Info: 12,500 / takes 41 Hours 40 minutes 'Hare' Cost: 30, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Rabbits. Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours 'Squirrel Rabbit' Not in Animal Shop. Can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 90,000 / takes 30hrs 'Reindeer' Cost: 5,000, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 2,500 / takes 8.5 Hours 'Sika Reindeer' Cost: 75, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 11,250 / takes 37.5 Hours 'Brown Bear' Cost: 27,500, Level 24 required Ranger Info: 13,750 / takes 46 Hours 'Polar Bear' Cost: 145, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 21,750 / takes 72.5 Hours 'Striped Bear' Cost: 30,000, Level 26 required Ranger Info: 15,000 / takes 50 Hours 'Penguin' Cost: 32,500, Level 28 required Ranger Info: 16,250 / takes 54 Hours 'Ninja Penguin' Cost: 150, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 22500 / takes 57 Hours 'Brows Penguin' Cost: 35,000, Level 30 required Ranger Info: 17,500 / takes 58.5 Hours 'Emperor Penguin' Cost: 175 Ranger Info: 26,500 / takes 87.5 Hours 'Alpaca' Cost: 37,500, Level 32 required Ranger Info: 18,750 / takes 62 Hours and 30 Minutes 'Donkey' Cost: 40,000, Level 34 required Ranger Info: 20,000 / takes 66 Hours and 40 Minutes 'Turtle' Cost: 42,500 Level 36 required Ranger Info: 21250 / takes 70 Hours and 50 Minutes 'Sea Turtle' Cost: 150 Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Turtles. Ranger Info: 22500 / takes 75 Hours 'Duck' Cost: 45,000 Level 38 required Ranger Info: 22,500 / takes 75 Hours 'Mallard' Cost: 175 Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Ducks. Ranger Info: 26,250 / takes 87 Hours and 30 Minutes 'Goat' Cost: 47,500 Level 40 required Ranger Info: 23,750 / takes 79 Hours 'Spotted Goat' Cost: 175 Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Goats. Ranger Info: 26,250 / takes 87.5 Hours 'Turkey' Cost: 50,000 Level 42 required Ranger Info: 25,000 / takes 87.5 Hours 'Cat' 'Event Animals' These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Halloween' Black sheep: red horns and a gold halo over its head, Skeleton Pig: pig wearing skeleton suit, Zombie Horse: green horse with a zombie appearance. There is also, a Zombie Alpaca wearing a Jiang Shi costume, and a Dracula Cow with fangs stick out from its mouth! *Reward from completing the Halloween Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one is attainable in this way, but it is also possible to get another one from an egg. *Reward from completing the Halloween Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one is attainable in this way. May be attainable from eggs or Halloween Candy. 'Christmas' Reindeer with a red nose! Was obtainable through a special Christmas Event! Com2us did not bring Rudolph back this year! The Christmas animals look like a white donkey with a Santa Hat and a scarf, a white duck with a Santa Hat and a bell, and a brown sheep with a red nose and candycane-patterned horns. *During 2012 Christmas Event, breeding two talking animals together could produce a Christmas Egg. Obtaining 3 Eggs would award a Present Box, which randomly produces a Christmas animal. 'New Years' There was quest line introduced to obtain the Fortune Panda, as part of 2013 New Year. 'Winter Animals' Quest given in Jan 2013 to Breed Winter Alpaca 'Valentine's Day' The Valentine's day animals look like a pink cow with dark pink hearts on it and a yellow bow on its head, a pink horse with a pink party hat, and a yellow rabbit with a pink heart balloon attached to its tail. *Given out by breeding any cows during the Valentine's event. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. 'Easter' A sheep with a halo and has a luminous glow and a pegasus. *Pegasus obtainable from the Easter Egg or Mysterious Egg (Possible any egg) *During the event, breeding any type of Sheep together had a chance to give birth to an Angel Sheep. It is obtainable from the Easter Egg and Mysterious Egg also the tiny golden egg. 'Spring' A white deer with flowery antlers, a white rabbit with flowers on its ears and a white bighorn sheep with flowers on its horns. *During the event Spring Flower Deers can be obtained breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *During the event Spring Flower Rabbits can be obtained by breeding Rabbits, Spotted Rabbits, Hares, or Squirrel Rabbits of any color. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes *During the event the Spring Flower Sheep can be obtained by breeding any two of any Sheep or Bighorn. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *In 2013, the Level 2 Spring Animals arrived: A white goat with flowery horns and a pink long-tailed rooster with flowers on its tail. During the event Spring Flower Sheep could be bred together for a special Invitation. *'Honeybee Pig:' Reward from completing the Spring Flower Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one can be obtained currently in this way. Can be obtained from the Mysterious Egg. *'Ladybug Pig:' Reward from completing the Level 1 AND Level 2 Spring Flower Animal collections by getting the above five animals. Only one can be obtained currently in this way. 'Cinco De Mayo' A little baby chick that wears a beanie hat. *During the event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. *Note that the Gold gain is actually higher than other 1-hour animals. This is one of the fastest gold-gaining animals in the game, second only to the White Chicken. 'Summer' 'Beach Animals' There is 15 day long quest where you must give love to each animal on your 5 times on your friend's beach boar/spotted pig/penguin your reward is one of each of these animals as you complete the quest. They are also for sell for 150/175/200 Bells respectively in the store right now. Acquiring all three Level 1 Beach Animals rewards you with a goose-headed pedal boat. A second quest in 2013 allowed you to earn a Beach Box by breeding Beach Animals. This yielded two new animals. Acquiring all Level 1 and Level 2 Beach Animals rewards you with a sheep sleeping in a hammock. 'Sailor Animals' The first quest earned you the three Level 1 Sailor animals: a blue-green sheep, a reindeer with a salior uniform, and a white rabbit with a sailor uniform. The reward for all three animals was a Cruise Ship statue. The second quest in 2013 gave you two new sailor animals: Sailor Bear (a turquoise bear in an admiral's uniform) and Sailor Goat (a white goat in a sailor's uniform). These could be obtained by breeding two Level 1 sailor animals together to get a Sailor Box. The reward for obtaining all Level 1 and Level 2 Sailor Animals was the Sailor Little Chick. 'Pirate Animals' The first Pirate event produced three Pirate Animals: a pink pig with a red bandana and blue-white striped shirt, a tan highlander cow with a pirate hat, and a leghorn in the colors of a parrot. Animals were obtained by: *Pirate Pig : Normal Pig & Normal Chicken *Pirate Highlander : Normal Highlander & Brown Spotted Pig *Pirate Leghorn : Normal Leghorn & Black Rabbit The second Pirate event in 2013 produced two new animals: a light blue (squirrel) rabbit with a red/white striped shirt and a dark blue penguin with a captain's coat and a hook for a flipper! Pirate Animals came from the pirate Barrels in the Animal Shop or by fishing for Treasure Chest aboard your boats. Chests were 10 hearts each. The rabbit came from reaching Level 3 on the chest and the penguin from Level 5. *'Level 1:' Collecting the first three Pirate Animals will earn you a Pirate Ship! *'Level 2: '''Collecting the all five Pirate Animals will earn you a Ghost Ship! 'Little Animals' In 2013, Tiny Farm held an event in honor of Children's Day. The reward was three Tiny Animals: a tan boar with bow, a deer in overalls, and a penguin with a bib. The boar came from breeding regular boars, the deer from breeding regular reindeer, and the penguin from breeding regular penguins. The reward for acquiring all three Tiny Animals was a Tiny Blue Phoenix. 'Fruity Animals' *Breed the alpacas or use the fruity animal box *Breed the turtles or use the fruity animal box *Breed the ducks or use the fruity animal box 'Eggs' Eggs are special. They use up an animal slot just like an animal on your barn, but after being "fed" once, they hatch and turn into another animal. What kind of animal an egg can give you depends on the type of egg. 'Easter Egg' Cost: 10 Hatches into a random animal, including the Easter animals. This egg was given out and sold in the Animal Shop during the Easter event. 'Golden Egg' Hatches into a random animal. This egg was introduced during a Winter event. Friends can give them love up to 3 total and the animals born from them will have this love. Only way to get it was to breed penguins of any type and tier during the event. It had 4 quest which ultimately asked you get 26 (1, 3, 7, 15) eggs. 'Mysterious Egg' Cost: 10 Hatches in 1 minute into a random animal, including the Easter animals, Spring Flower animals, Halloween animals, Little Baby Chick and Panda. This egg was introduced during the Spring event and is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Rainbow Egg' Cost: ??? Hatches into a random animal, although there is not yet anything exclusive that has been confirmed to hatch out of it that the above eggs do not already give. So far only given out as a gift from Alfredo. 'Burning Egg' Cost: 15 Hatches in 1 minute into a random animal, including the Phoenix. This egg was introduced during the Summer event. Friends can give them love up to 3 total and the animals born from them will have this love. It is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Frozen Egg' Cost: 15 Hatches in 1 minute into a random animal, including the 9 Tail Fox. This egg was introduced during a Winter event. Friends can give them love up to 3 total and the animals born from them will have this love. It is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Tiny Egg' Hatches in 1 minute into a T1/T2 animal or Silver Tiny Egg, Silver Tiny Egg(60%) hatches into T3/T4 Animal or Gold Tiny Egg (40%), Gold Tiny Egg Any Event Animal or Jewelry Tiny Egg(5%), Jewelry Tiny Egg Ghost Deer, Ghost Sheep, Honey Bee Pig, Valentine Fox, or Legendary Animal. 'Penguin Egg' Cost: 32,500, Level 28 required. A baby penguin. It is exactly the same as any other baby animal and you can do anything to it except breed it. The egg color does not change, however, the game will notify you of the color if it is your first time breeding that color. 'Griffin's Egg' Cost: 10 Hatches in 1 minute into into a random animal, including the Griffin. This egg was introduced when the Griffin was introduced. Available with Gold from the Ranger's Cabin. 'Summer Box' Summer Boxes are available during the game's summer timeframe. Most times the boxes become available during events. Breed the animals and the reward will be a box. ''Boxes are given at random. 'Special Animals' These animals are not shown in the in-game Collection database and are not considered event animals. 'Panda' Made by breeding a Turquoise Bear with a White Polar Bear, or Eggs. Maybe even Ranger but only for Bells. 'Pegasus ' The Pegasus is only obtainable from Mysterious/Rainbow/Easter/Burning Eggs. 'Phoenix' The Phoenix is one of few animals obtained by chance from a Burning egg. When introduced to the game the player is asked to visit Alfredo's farm and give love to the Burning egg. You can also buy a Burning egg for 15 Bells from the Shop for a chance of hatching a Phoenix. There is also a Phoenix Ranger available in the Ranger's Cabin, costing 975 and takes 1 hour to seek. '9 Tail Fox' The 9 Tail Fox is one of few animals obtained by chance from a Frozen egg. When introduced to the game the player is asked to visit Alfredo's farm and give love to the Frozen egg. You can also buy a frozen egg for 15 Bells from the Shop for a chance of hatching a 9 Tail Fox. There is also a 9 Tail Fox Ranger available in the Ranger's Cabin, costing 975 and takes 1 hour to seek. Completed Animal First Collections Gallery Category:Animals Category:Summer Box